


Consequences of Recklessness

by Always_On_The_Hunt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_On_The_Hunt/pseuds/Always_On_The_Hunt
Summary: This is an Iroh punishing Zuko story taking place after the Blue Spirit. Warning: Corporal Punishment in the form of a spanking of a teenager by a parental figure. One-shot
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: ATLA doesn't belong to me (obviously) it belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and nickolodeon. Warning: Non-sexual spanking of a teenager by their parental figure. No I do not condone such actions its just a story and there is a surprisingly lack of Iroh punishing Zuko stories. **Don't like? Don't read.**

Zuko doesn't know how his uncle found out about the Pouhai stronghold incident but somehow he did and now Zuko's being confronted about it.

"So... What were you doing last night?" Iroh asks him.

"I was out." Zuko tells him bluntly and tries to walk away but his uncle blocks him.

His uncle continues to prod "Doing what?" Zuko doesn't know what to respond with so stays silent. "Zuko. What were you doing, last night?" Iroh asks again.

"Why does it even matter?" Zuko snaps trying to change the subject or have the conversation be done with.

-.-

Iroh remaining calm, pulls out a piece of parchment "Something very interesting happened last night." Iroh tells Zuko and Zuko huffs clearly not wanting to continue the conversation. "It seems the Avatar managed to escape Zhao's custody with the help of a mysterious figure." Iroh tells Zuko in a knowing tone. Zuko looks down to the ground not wanting to see Iroh's disappointed face. Iroh continues "the mysterious figure has been dubbed the blue spirit and a enemy to the fire nation. The fire lord has already granted permission for the Blue Spirit to be killed on sight."

Zuko tenses a little. "What does this have to do with me?" Zuko grumbles out.

-.-

"I found something very interesting in your room." Iroh says as he pulls the item from behind his back. "Would you care to explain why you have the exact same mask used by the mysterious figure in your possession?" Iroh asks as he continues to eye Zuko suspiciously.

Zuko turns his head slightly knowing its much easier to lie and tell half truths when he is not looking directly at the person he's lying to "Simple, the mask is from ember Island players, it's a popular mask to have and its just coincidence I just so happen to have the mask the Blue spirit used." Zuko says in the smoothest voice he can muster.

The face that Iroh gives him tells Zuko that uncle doesn't believe him in the slightest. "You are right, it could just be a coincidence but not only does the Blue Spirit use the mask that you have but they use dual broadswords and have incredible agility..." Iroh points out. "And from the pictures I've seen the dual broadswords look exactly like yours... And while you were out last night I also noticed that both your mask and swords were gone."

Zuko knows he's been caught and there is no use denying it so he just comes forward and tells the truth.

-.-

"Fine. You caught me! I couldn't let Zhao capture the Avatar, it's my only way home so I snuck into Pouhai stronghold and freed the Avatar." Zuko grumbles out. Iroh looks at him, his face neutral and Zuko gets ready for an oncoming scolding.

"Do you realize how dangerous and foolish that was!?" Iroh questions and Zuko grits his teeth. "If you were caught there is no telling what Zhao would have done! You could have been killed on the spot! Zhao could have delivered a message to the firelord and you could have gotten yourself imprisoned for life! Ozai might have even had you publicly executed!"

Zuko clenches his fists as Iroh goes off on him "Father wouldn't have done that to me!" Zuko yells "He would have understood!"

Iroh usually tries to give Zuko hope but he's at the end of his rope and yells "You really think your father wouldn't have you killed for your actions against the fire nation!? This is is the same man who scarred you just for speaking out of turn!" Iroh watches as Zuko crumbles a little.

-.-

As much as Zuko doesn't want to believe it he knows there is some truth to what Iroh is saying. If his father scarred and banished him for speaking out of turn when he was thirteen what would he do if he found out about Zuko's traitorous actions? Zuko unwilling to back down stands there refusing to admit that what he did was dangerous and glares at his uncle who glares right back.

The crew walk past them minding their own business not wanting to interrupt but secretly enjoy watching Iroh finally scold his nephew.

"You would have been imprisoned or killed and no one would have known!" Iroh continues to yell at him.

"I would have figured something out!" he yells back but Iroh retorts

"No, you wouldn't have! If the avatar decided to leave you, you would have been captured by Zhao! "

"I don't care! Nothing happened! I'm fine aren't I? I'll do it again." Zuko says as he folds his arms stubbornly looking at Iroh, daring him to try and stop him.

-.-

Iroh just shakes his head and sighs. He then goes on to tell Zuko "Since you clearly refuse to admit being wrong and even plan to do it again, I guess I'll have to punish you to get the message across. I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this but you aren't giving me much of a choice"

Zuko pales once he hears this, uncle's never punished him before not really. "Pu... Punish?" Zuko stutters out hoping he misheard.

"Yes, punish. I can not allow what you did yesterday to go without consequences." Iroh explains to Zuko.

Zuko can feel the sense of dread and uneasiness about being punished by his uncle. Zuko's even a little afraid since he doesn't know what to expect from his uncle who's always been so caring and was never this stern with him.

"Go to your room and wait for me, I will be in there shortly to discuss your punishment." Iroh tells Zuko in a commanding tone

"Uncle this isn't necessary!" Zuko complains

"Your actions say otherwise now please go to your room." Iroh states his voice calm again.

Zuko wanted to complain more but after seeing the look on his uncle's face he figures it's probably the best idea to listen and not make it any worse for himself.

-.-

With Zuko in his room, Iroh quickly goes over the options of how to discipline his nephew. Iroh knows he has to do something, he told Zuko he would be punished and if he wants Zuko to take him seriously, he's going to have to follow through with it.

Iroh could try grounding his nephew but then again, Zuko wouldn't really care whether he was grounded or not and would come and go as he pleases.

He thinks about putting Zuko on a time out but doubts Zuko would comply with such a childish punishment and even if Zuko goes along with it, it still wouldn't have been much of a punishment. Perhaps he should give his nephew some chores for the next few weeks?

But no, Zuko's stubborn and would refuse to do them. Iroh could take away some of Zuko's beloved items for some time but then Zuko would most likely take them back when Iroh isn't looking and hide them somewhere.

There is one punishment that doesn't need Zuko's compliance but Iroh doesn't know if he has it in him to punish Zuko in such a way.

Iroh does not want to cause pain to Zuko to teach him a lesson even if it won't cause any long term harm, it would remind Zuko too much of his father but at the same time Zuko needs to be punished for his actions before he gets himself severely hurt.

Iroh has decided on what Zuko's punishment will be and steels his heart as he makes his way to Zuko's room, he hopes he gets his message through to Zuko and does not traumatize him in the process.

-.-

Zuko doesn't have to wait too long before his uncle comes into his room wearing a grim face. "I don't get what's the big deal is..." Zuko mutters angrily refusing to look at his uncle.

"ZUKO! You could have died last night! Zhao already doesn't like you and this gives him the perfect excuse to imprison you or kill you!" His uncle yells making Zuko jump as his uncle rarely ever raises his voice at him and especially not at the volume he's using now. There's a pause and he can hear his uncle take a deep breatg seemingly trying to calm down.

"Zuko you know you are like a son to me, right?" Iroh asks in a much calmer tone.

"Yes?" Zuko replies in a wary tone.

"And you know that I would never hurt you like Ozai, right?" Iroh asks and Zuko gives a slow nod. "I've been extremely lenient with you and letting you get away with things that I shouldn't but this I can't let you get away with. Your stubbornness needs to end! You are going to get yourself killed because you don't think things through!" Iroh stops his lecturing for a second before continuing "I've decided to punish you with a spanking."

That gets Zuko's attention and his eyes widen. "A spanking!? I am almost an adult not some wayward child!" he argues but Iroh folds his arms and shakes his head telling him sternly

"You are not quite an adult yet, Zuko. Contrary to your belief you are still a reckless stubborn boy in desperate need of some rules and boundaries" Iroh sits on his bed and looks directly at Zuko. "Come here, Zuko." commands Iroh.

-.-

Zuko's never been spanked before, his father preferred slapping, punching, kicking and burning him if he screwed up and encouraged his mentors to do the same but he has heard of it from Mai and Lu Ten. Mai didn't really like sharing but Lu Ten complained about how painful they were and how he couldn't sit down for days.

Zuko looks horrified at his uncle and starts backing away slowly towards the door hoping to be able to make a run for it before his uncle notices. Iroh realizing that Zuko won't come willingly stands up and makes his way to Zuko, grabbing one of his wrists when he's close enough. Zuko tries his best to wretch his arm out of his uncle's grip but it's useless.

Once uncle sits down, Zuko can feel himself being pushed down over his uncle's lap. He feels a hand firmly placed on his back preventing him from getting up and his pants and underwear being pushed down. Zuko starts to blush since this is the first time he's semi naked in front of his uncle or anyone for that matter.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" He tries demanding after the fact that his uncle really plans to spank him sets in.

-.-

Iroh looks down at his nephew who's squirming around trying to get free, he sighs as he hears Zuko demand to be let go. As much as Iroh would love to let go of Zuko and forget this even happened, he knew he needed to teach his nephew a lesson before he gets himself in actual trouble.

Iroh stares at Zuko's bottom for a minute, as much as he didn't want to humiliate his nephew like this, Iroh needed to see what he was doing so he doesn't go too far.

"Zuko, I know it may not seem like it but I'm only doing this because I care, because I love you, and I don't want you to end up being severely injured or dead." Iroh tells Zuko but Zuko only responds by turning his head slightly and glaring at him.

-.-

Iroh does a deep breath as if mentally preparing himself and then he lifts his hand and brings it down harshly on his nephew's backside. He pauses and waits for Zuko to react before continuing. It takes a second to register but he can feel Zuko tense ever so slightly.

After noticing the next set of smacks don't seem to bother Zuko, Iroh decides to put more strength in the smacks. The next smack makes Zuko hiss and he immediately uses his hands to protect his bottom. Iroh just uses his own hand to grab both of Zuko's wrists and pin them against his back so they are out of the way.

"I will not lose you just because you don't think things through!" Iroh scolds "I have had enough of your recklessness! You could have been captured by Zhao and be imprisoned for the rest of your life or worse!" Iroh lectures .

Zuko can feel the tears threatening to fall as the pain and humiliation sets in

"I'm sorry!" Zuko blurts out hoping to convince his uncle to stop but his uncle doesn't seem to be listening so he tries again "Please uncle, stop! I'm sorry!" and is ignored once again.

-.-

Zuko's gritting his teeth and trying his best not to cry, he refuses to cry over just a spanking even if it stings.

Zuko grimaces knowing he's going to be feeling this every time he sits down for the next few days maybe even the next week.

The smacks just sting so much, Zuko knew a spanking was bound to be unpleasant but he didn't think it would sting this much.

Zuko knew from the Lu Ten that his uncle wasn't completely adverse to spankings but he is still surprised that this is how his uncle decided to punish him. His uncle rarely raised his voice at him nevermind going as far as to punish Zuko. When his uncle told him he was going to be punished he was sure his uncle was just going to ground him and he would just have to sneak out when uncle wasn't looking.

-.-

Zuko tries again to wriggle out of this humiliating situation but his uncle firmly holds him in place, the smacks continue to rain down on Zuko's poor backside.

Zuko can't hold back the tears and stars crying freely, his bottom is starting to feel like its on fire! Zuko never knew his uncles hands could hit so hard, Iroh has only ever been gentle with him.

If Zuko knew that this would have been the punishment for sneaking into Pouhai stronghold he would have defiantly made sure no one saw him and go only after he was sure his uncle was asleep.

Zuko cried some more feeling sorry for himself while his uncle made sure that no part of his unprotected bum went unpunished.

-.-

Zuko tries a new tactic, instead of trying to escape he tries to dodge the incoming smacks but unfortunately for him the smacks still land on their target.

Zuko can feel his uncle's knees shift slightly, he groans as he feels his sit spots being targeted now and knows sitting will now be even less fun.

"Uncle!" he whines but Iroh just starts to lecture him again

"I don't like punishing you like this but I won't lose you just because you don't think of the potential consequences." Zuko mutters something under his breath that Iroh chooses to ignore.

"it hurts, uncle!" Zuko yells out at one point finding it harder and harder to not yell out in pain at every smack that lands.

"it's a punishment, it's not supposed to be pleasant" replies Iroh in the tone that is usually reserved for critiquing his firebending

-.-

Hearing Zuko's pleas and cries for him to stop are almost unbearable to listen to. He's tempted to stop the punishment and just wrap Zuko in a hug but he knows he has to continue to get through to Zuko.

Iroh decides to adjust his legs so he can get better access to Zuko's sit spots and upper thighs.

Zuko cries even louder and it breaks Iroh's heart knowing he was the reason Zuko was in pain.

He stays quiet when Zuko pleads for him to stop, focusing on why he's punishing Zuko in the first place.

-.-

Zuko continues squirming around hoping that he can somehow escape but his uncle's hold on him is too strong.

"Please uncle! Stop! Please stop!" he begs but once again is ignored.

Zuko starts kicking his legs trying to find any way out of this situation but his uncle just wraps one of his own legs around his preventing him from continuing.

Zuko after trying to move a few more times goes limp realizing he's powerless to stop his uncle and he's completely at his uncle's mercy. He also stopped because he didn't have any energy left to continue to fight.

Well, technically he could yell out to his crew but he'd really rather not be seen in this position by them, that and he's pretty sure his crew would just enjoy seeing him being punished by his uncle.

-.-

After continuing to spank Zuko for another few minutes, Zuko gives up in fighting and begging and just goes limp. Iroh figuring its the best time to see if Zuko understands and starts asking Zuko questions "Why are you being punished, Zuko?"

Iroh slows down to give Zuko time to think.

"Because I was reckless and almost got myself killed." Zuko mumbles out

seemingly satisfied with his first answer Iroh asks him "Will you ever do it again?"

" No, uncle." Zuko answers

"Have you learned your lesson?" Iroh continues to ask.

"Yes, Uncle." Zuko whispers

"Good." Iroh says, satisfied with the answers

Iroh then looks at his nephew's red bottom and decides Zuko's been punished enough. Iroh gives Zuko one last round of smacks on his sit spots before stopping.

-.-

Zuko whimpers a little as his Uncle gives each of his sit spots the harshest smack yet, he braces for more but notices his Uncle has stopped. Zuko breathes a sigh of relief, glad it's ending as he doesn't know how much more he can take.

Zuko hates this, he's been through so much worse and yet here he is, over his uncle's knees sobbing because he was spanked, how pathetic.

-.-

Iroh puts Zuko's pants back where they belong and let's go of Zuko's wrists but doesn't let him up quite yet.

Iroh warns Zuko in a stern tone "If you ever put yourself into such a dangerous position again, I will not hesitate to put you over my knees and spank you again and trust me if there's a next time I will be a lot more harsher than I was today."

Zuko does a little gulp but still responds with, "I understand. It won't happen again, Uncle."

Iroh gently let's Zuko up and pulls him into a hug. Iroh rubs his back as Zuko continues to weep in Iroh's chest. Iroh really hopes that the lesson sticks because he never wants to do that again.

Right now he feels like he's no different to Ozai, sure the punishment wasn't even remotely as cruel as Ozai's and sure Zuko's wrongdoing was a lot more drastic than speaking out of term but still, Iroh hit Zuko, how does that make him any different from Ozai?

He holds Zuko close as his sobs turn into sniffles. As much as it pains Iroh to have done that to Zuko he doesn't know how else to curb Zuko's reckless streak and he'd rather Zuko be in a bit of discomfort for a few days then terribly injured or worse.

-.-

Zuko grimaced at the thought of another spanking, the first one was already painful enough he doesn't want to know what a second harsher spanking is like.

His mind wonders to his crew, is uncle going to tell them to add more humiliation onto his punishment? If his crew were to find out about this he would never live it down.

"Uncle? You're not going to tell anybody about this, are you?" Zuko asks timidly hoping that he'll at least be able to have some of his dignitary.

"How I punish you is nobody's business but ours" replies Iroh. Iroh looks at his nephew, his stern face having melted into one filled with sympathy.

"I know you want to go home Zuko, and I know capturing the Avatar is the only way but I won't let you get yourself killed in the process." Iroh explains in a much gentler voice than the one he was using moments ago.

-.-

Iroh continues to hold Zuko and draw circles on his back until he's fully calmed down. Iroh gives Zuko a quick peck on the forehead and a loving smile, he starts speaking again

"I love you, Zuko and the last thing I want to see is you getting severely injured or killed because of your recklessness. I'm hoping this spanking and the threat of another will be enough of a deterrent that you will start being more cautious and stop trying to do everything on your own."

Zuko nods and Iroh continues to comfort him. It's a little awkward holding Zuko since Zuko is taller than him but he manages.

Iroh grimaced slightly remembering what it was like to be at the receiving end. Iroh though somewhat reluctant was willing to punish his wayward nephew with a spanking since he himself had been punished like that when he was a child, he would have not done it to Zuko if he hadn't experienced it first-hand and knew what it was like.

-.-

Zuko had to admit, he enjoyed being held by his uncle, and his uncle comforting him even though right before, his uncle was punishing him.

Perhaps he finds it comforting because he knows Iroh loves him and what he did was a normal punishment most kids received by their parents. He knows his uncle wants the best for him and trusts him to not hurt him like his father did.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Zuko says after a while, feeling guilty of all the stress he must have put his uncle through.

"You're forgiven." His uncle says

Zuko and Iroh part and both stand up, Iroh puts his hands on Zuko's shoulders.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asks and Zuko nods. Iroh then leaves the room to give Zuko some privacy.

-.-

Iroh leaves Zuko to his thoughts and Zuko's feeling a lot of things right now.

He's angry at his uncle for punishing and scolding him, uncle is not his father so he has no right!

He's sad that his uncle seems to love him more than his father, all Zuko did was speak out of turn and his father burned and banished him, this is the first time uncle has punished him and it's for almost getting himself killed.

Zuko even feels loved right now, his uncle only really punished him because he didn't want to lose Zuko. It makes him start thinking if the chance of being loved by his father is worth it. Should he strive for Ozai's love and affection when he already has it coming from his uncle? Uncle loves him and Zuko doesn't need to proove himself worthy of uncle's love. Uncle's the one who guides him, cares for him, loves him even when he's ungrateful.

-.-

After leaving Zuko to gather his thoughts, Iroh walks down the hall to his room and sorts out his thoughts as well.

He wonders if he was too harsh on Zuko, it was his first time being spanked. Iroh didn't really have a set amount of smacks he was going to give to Zuko, he just decided he was going to stop when he felt Zuko had enough and learnt his lesson.

Iroh looks at the hand he used to punish Zuko with, it's as red as Zuko's bottom is and Iroh figures it is probably just as sore. Perhaps Iroh should have used an implement like most parents did but he felt it was cruel and unfair. If he's going to cause pain and discomfort to his nephew he should also experience it as well. Why should he not be affected at all after putting Zuko in discomfort?

Iroh takes another deep breath in. Iroh knows it wasn't his place to punish Zuko but he feels responsible for him and he can't bear the thought of losing another son. Iroh remembers doing it to Lu Ten as well after one too many reckless stunts, it hurt him to do it to Zuko just as much as it hurt to do it to Lu Ten.


	2. Chapter 2

The crew have been smirking at him for the past few days now almost as if they know Zuko got punished recently. They couldn't know though his uncle said he wouldn't tell them and it was just between the two of them.

His suspicions are confirmed when he hears his crew talk when they think he isn't there "I'm glad General Iroh put his foot down finally! It was about time that boy had some discipline. Yeah his backstory is sad but he still should have some rules in place." says one of them "Zuko really got it, I heard from Jee how Zuko got scolded by General Iroh and sent to his room. I was near Zuko's room yesterday and heard loud smacks and a teenage boy's cries." said another. "Looks like our captain got a spanking." snickered one of them.

Zuko cursed quietly, realizing that anyone nearby his room could hear him getting punished.

"It seemed like the spanking worked so far... Maybe if Zuko continues to be rude and obnoxious we should take him over our knees" Another crewmate suggests as the rest laughed and agreed to the idea.

Zuko was both horrified and furious. How dare his crew talk about doing that to him! He was their captain and prince! How dare they think they can do such a thing and get away with it. He was also terrified because he knew if they all ganged up on him he would be helpless and at their mercy and something tells him they aren't going to be as lenient or kind to him as his uncle. 

-.-

He runs to where he thinks his uncle is and calls out for him "Uncle! Uncle!" His uncle walks up to him while telling him "I'm right here, there's no need to yell." "Uncle, I heard the crew talking right now. They know you punished me." Zuko starts blushing at the last part. "I didn't tell them if that's what you are asking." Iroh says.

Zuko debates telling his uncle about what he heard next. What if Iroh sides against him? With Iroh's permission they might actually do it to him and if he struggles they'll just get his uncle to help. What if Iroh starts thinking the crew should witness him being punished? Them knowing is humiliating enough but actually witnessing it? Zuko shudders at the thought.

"Zuko what's wrong?" Zuko snaps back to reality where his uncle is waiting for him to say what else is on his mind. "They joke about how if I get out of hand they should try putting me over their knees." Zuko says both embarrassed and afraid.

-.-

"I'll talk to them, don't worry. I won't allow them to do such a thing to you." Iroh tells him as he rests his hand on one of his shoulders. "You really wouldn't let them do that to me? I was thinking you would side with them." Zuko quietly admits.

"Of course I wouldn't allow that to happen. You are my responsibility and I will be the only one who handles how you are dealt with." Iroh tells him with a reassuring smile. Zuko feels his worries melt away with his uncle's reassurance.

-.-

Zuko is at his own table while the crew talk amongst themselves at the other one. Zuko sees his uncle walk to the front of the room.

"I have something I need to say." he yells out getting everyone's attention. "it has come to my attention that you all know I have recently punished Zuko." Zuko hides his face by burying it in his arms. He knows the crew already knows it but having uncle confirm is still embarrassing.

"You gave him quite the spanking." A crewmate calls out

"I will neither confirm nor deny that. How I punish Zuko is between him and I only. I also will be the only one to punish Zuko for any of his actions. If I hear that any of you try to take his discipline into your own hands, I can assure you that I will show you why I am known as The Dragon of the West. Do I make myself clear?" Iroh announces in the voice he used as general.

Everyone nods and agrees while Zuko feels safe once again. He now knows the crew won't try anything in fear of invoking his uncles wrath.

"If you have any grievances with Zuko's actions or behaviour, inform me and I will talk to him. That is all." Iroh finishes and joins Zuko at his table. 

-.-

"Thank you for protecting me and not letting them do whatever they were planning to do to me." Zuko says in a quiet whisper once Iroh sits down. "Of course, I'll always be here to help you when you need it. Don't be afraid to come to me if problems arise." Iroh assures him again. "Even when you're upset with me?" Zuko questions. "Just because you frustrate me from time to time doesn't mean I'll stop caring for you or that I won't help you." Iroh answers. 

"Why are you allowed to punish me but you'll get mad if others try?" Zuko questions after a awkward silence. "Because they intend to hurt and humiliate you so their life is easier. They would be doing it because they want to hurt you unlike me who is only doing it because I care about you. I care and love you so much. I didn't want to punish you but I had to do something to get you to stop doing these suicide missions of yours." Iroh explains and Zuko smiles at him feeling loved and nurtured by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter may have been inspired by a different fanfiction that I don't quite like because Iroh seems to ooc in it.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wouldn't say it's too much of a stretch to say spanking would be typical in the fire nation. The fire nation has already been known to be quite strict. Also Spanking seems to be at least known in the universe and it doesn't seem to be frowned upon. No I do not think Iroh would ever punish Zuko this way but it's still an interesting thing to write. I don't think Iroh would ever punish Zuko for being rude or obnoxious the only way I see Iroh ever getting Zuko in trouble is when he is about to or after he does something reckless. Actually one of the reasons I wrote this is because there is really one other Iroh spanking Zuko story and it uh disturbs me on so many levels.
> 
> Please review!😉 I'd like to hear your thoughts and opinions on this story as well. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I tried making Iroh and Zuko as in character as I could but I don't know if it worked out that well. ️


End file.
